Severa's Son
by Gamer95
Summary: Severa has long left her parents now that her younger self is born. She wanders the lands of Ylisse on her horse. One day, she rescues a child from a deadly fall. But something about her hair sparks a familiarity within the boy's memory, and he quickly imprints on the young tsundere... Collab with SpeedGamerDTS
1. Chapter 1

Severa had left her parents behind her. They were about to give birth to her past self...What reason was there for her to stick around?

'The little me will probably be a better daughter than I ever could anyway.' She thought, somewhat bitterly. She really hated herself sometimes...Her jealousy was overwhelming her...But she couldn't help it. Everyone held such high standards for her, due to her mother being Little Miss Perfect all the time, and it drove her crazy!

But that wasn't good reason to be as needlessly cruel to her mother as she had been...

She let out a groan and shook her head, riding her horse through a field.

'I have GOT to stop thinking about that...' She thought, rolling her eyes. 'What's done is done...'

She was taken out of her thoughts as her horse had stopped moving. She looked up with confused and annoyed eyes wondering why they have stopped; she was not expecting to see a canyon in front of her.

Her eyes had grown slightly wide at the wide hills and drops 'How long was I thinking?' She let out an annoyed sigh and made the horse continue its walk, that was until a sound on the wind made her pause. She narrowed her eyes and made the horse stop and her to look around, the same sound passed by her again a bit clearer.

She jumped down from her companion and giving him a pat to let him know she was okay. She walked a bit ahead to the edge and looked down and her eyes grew wide in shock at what she saw. A tiny figure was on the edge of the canyon holding on weakly and about to fall from the edge. She couldn't make out much but from the size it looked like a toddler. It was then she heard the sound

again, this time crystal clear to her ears.

It was the whimpers of a hurt child

Severa didn't think, she just acted. She jumped off the edge of the canyon and landed on a ledge nearby, in a crouching position. She then turned, and without missing a beat, snatched the boy off of the edge.

Harry felt himself get picked up, and he began to struggle and thrash uselessly. Severa's eyes narrowed. "Hey! Calm down! Kid! Seriously, what gives?! I just saved you, quit freaking out!" She let out a groan as her words failed to stop him. "Seriously, cut it out! Why are you...so...up...set..."

And then her eyes caught a glimpse of the many injuries that marked his tiny body.

Her eyes grew wide and she gazed back up at his whimper as she noticed his green eyes staring up at her with terror. She felt a pain inside herself at that look but shook that off. She held him tight and looked back up.

She blinked when she saw a rope being lowered. She looked up and saw her companion looking down at her and she smirked up at him. She grabbed the rope and tied it around herself and gave it a tug.

The horse pulled back and started to walk back. Severa held on to the rope tightly with one hand, and held the child closely and tightly with her other hand and arm.

Harry had stopped struggling as he had noticed she was not hurting him and that she felt warm he closed his eyes and finally fell into a slumber, the last thing he saw was an image of red hair that made him feel safe.

Severa patted her horse on the head. "Wow. You're a really smart horse, you know that?" The animal neighed in response. Smirking, Severa hopped on its back. "C'mon...We have to get him medical attention..." The horse whinnied before taking off, trotting into the setting sun...

And so...

Severa looked around in irritation. "Seriously, WHERE ARE THE INNS?!" She snapped angrily before feeling the child stir. She stroked his hair and he went back to sleep. She looked down at him with a frown. "He needs help..."

She looked around with narrowed eyes trying to find an inn or someplace to get him heeled. Finally, after what felt forever she found a healers and let out an annoyed sigh of relief. "Finally, what? No one gets hurt in this town or something?" she asked irritated.

She dismounted her horse and patted him and walked into the healer's hut with the child in her arms. She looked around and grimaced at all the strange things hanging on wire and the many bottles filled with so many disgusting items. Her father had talked about a witch that was obsessed with him, she had never believed him…now she was wishing she did.

"Hello! Hey I need some help!" she shouted, yet got no response.

She walked down the room instinctively holding the child to herself protectively. She nearly pulled her sword out when a loud clang was heard somewhere behind a tower of books and bottles.

Her eyes narrowed and she walked over and she quirked a brow at the dizzy man lying in a pile of books star glasses on his nose and a white beard. "Oh…my head…spinning…so many spinning…"

The warrior sighed deeply. 'Why do I always get stuck with the idiot's?'

"Hey!" She exclaimed, nudging the man with her boot. "Wake up! Get your butt off the floor and come help this kid!" She demanded.

"What's the magic word?" The man asked with a cheeky grin.

"Get up or I'll kick you in the face?" Severa said, a threatening undertone in her voice.

"Eh. Close enough." The man shrugged before sitting up. "What seems to be the problem, miss?"

"Uh...Seems PRETTY obvious to me." Severa said with a raised brow, gesturing to the child in her arms.

The man gazed down at the child and his eyes widened slightly before going back to their jolly way. "I see. Well let's see what we can get for the little one then." He said walking into the back.

Servera rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. The boy stirred a tiny bit but with her hand running through his hair instinctively he was out like a light once again. She scowled softly. 'What the heck is wrong with me? Why am I caring if he wakes up? Its so I don't have to hear him wining about being hurt that's it.' She thought then scowled as for some reason that did not feel exactly right.

"Here we are!" The voice of the man snapped her out of her little inner debate and she gave the man an annoyed glare. He walked out with a few bottles. He placed them on the counter. "What we have here are a few potions for pain," he lifted the blue bottle, "wounds," the red bottle, "Nightmares," purple, "and finally lasting bones and ligaments." He held out a white bottle.

The girl's eyes had gone wide. "What do you think he did!?" she asked surprised at him.

The man let out a sigh and removed his glasses and wiped them. "Dear, from a glance I can tell he is hurt bad. Really bad. He might need more latter but for now this should do." He explained.

Severa felt uncomfortable. "This better work." She said sternly. "Here..." She handed the child over to the man.

"There's a good girl-Hmm?" The second the boy left Severa's arms, he began to squirm and whimper in his sleep. "Well that's weird..."

"Yeah...He was sleeping so calmly before." Severa agreed. The man grinned.

"Seems the boy's taken a shine to you."

"What?! He saw me for like, a second before he went to sleep!"

"Well, you'd better hold him then."

Serena let out a groan but took him back in her arms almost instantly the boy relaxed. She gave the child a blank look while the man just chuckled. He handed her the blue bottle. "Start with this." He said.

She snapped it from the man and looked down at the child with narrowed eyes. "You best be grateful kid. The things I'm doing for you." She mumbled. "Open up." She placed the bottle to his lips and tipped it so he can drink it.

He drank it without problems which confused the older man. "That's…"

"What?" she asked annoyed and embarrassed.

"Children at that age would be throwing a fit over the drink. Yet…he's as calm as ever."

"He's asleep."

"No…its more than that." He said gravely. "It would seem almost…like he is used to being forced to drink something." He said softly.

Severa quirked a brow. "You're grasping at straws here." She said flatly. "What did they force him to drink? Water?"

"No. Possibly some kind of poison..."

"He'd be dead."

"Anyway, give him the rest of the medicine."

"Whatever..."

Severa gave him the rest of the medicine. He was like a little baby drinking his bottle...

She shook her head trying to get those thoughts out of her head. Her eyes narrowed down at him, 'Just who are you?'

When all the blue potion was gone she removed the bottle from his lips she placed it on the table, "What next?"

"Take him to an Inn, and give him the rest when he wakes up. If he starts having a nightmare give him that one, it will calm him instantly." He said to her.

The girl stared at him with confusion. "Why can't he just stay here?"

The man gave her a look that she had seen her father give her many times before and it made her both annoyed and ashamed.

"Because, he won't calm down unless you are with him. And tell me what will happen when he wakes up and you're not here?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, since he won't know who I am."

The man shook his head with a sigh, "Just take him for a night, if you still feel that way then bring him back here." He said sternly.

Severa scowled. "Fine, whatever, DAD!" She snapped sarcastically. The man grinned.

"Aw, you consider me a father figure? How nice!" He said cheerfully.

"I WASN'T BEING-Ah forget it." Severa muttered before leaving.

"Come back any time!" The man said with a wave. Severa just gave him a glare.

"Stupid healer...Forcing me out with the kid...What does he think I am, some...some MOM?!"

The boy stirred slightly and snuggled more into her arms with a quiet whimper. The woman gave him a glare and a sigh. "Whatever…" she mumbled and walked down the road with the child and her horse.

She thankfully found an Inn and walked in with a scowl. She needed a drink badly. The inn keeper an older woman looked up and smiled warmly at her. "Well hello dearie. What can I do for you?"

"I need a room." She said plainly.

The woman nodded her head and went to the back and grabbed a key, "Second floor, room twenty-four." She said sweetly.

The warrior snapped the key from her hands and started to walk to her room.

"Enjoy your stay ma'am, I hope you and your son's stay will be to your liking." She said warmly.

"HE'S NOT MY SON!" Severa exclaimed, whipping her head around and blushing fiercely. "I'm just...babysitting." The woman frowned.

"I-I'm sorry..." She replied. Severa sighed.

"Thanks for the room..." She muttered as a form of apology before heading upstairs.

She entered the room before taking a seat on the bed. She sighed deeply. "Great...Now what?" She groaned. She scowled at the little boy. "Why do you make things so difficult without even trying?"

He did not answer he just nuzzled into her. She sighed and stood up and placed him down on the bed. She gave him an annoyed look and moved to take her armor off for the night. When that was done she sat down in a chair and gazed outside.

"Please…"

She blinked and looked over at the bed to see the child was squirming in bed. She let out an annoyed sigh and looked away.

"Unccy please…"

She opened her eyes and looked back at him. She felt a tug in her heartstrings before groaning out loud. "Ugh...Fine..." She muttered, standing up.

She walked to the nightstand and picked up the nightmare medicine. She made her way to the bed at a brisk pace, then gently made the kid open his mouth.

He swallowed the potion subconsciously, then immediately settled down.

Severa sighed. 'There...Maybe I can get some sleep now..."

She placed the bottle on the nightstand and turned around to see him asleep and let out an annoyed sound at him.

'Those people! They think this little brat is my son? They are daft, sure I saved his life but who wouldn't! Bet mother would have done it faster…" she shook her head at that and let out a groan. 'This is stupid, why am I even letting him stay? Why did I not force him to stay at the healer? Why?'

Her thoughts were halted as the boy moved his hand up in his sleep and started to suck his thumb cutely.

She blushed and looked away with a pout. 'He's not even cute...At all...He isn't...' She thought bitterly, glaring forward.

Then she heard him stir. Blinking, she turned around and groaned when she saw he was waking up. 'Great, now he's gonna be up all night.'

His eyes opened slowly and he blinked twice. "Hmm...?" He mumbled softly. Then he looked at the woman in the room...The first thing he saw was red hair...

"M-Mama...?" He asked softly, eyes wide.

Her eyes grew wide in shock, "MAMA!?" she shouted making the boy flinch back and curl into himself.

"You listen here you little-what's wrong?" she asked first angry now concerned when she saw he was shaking.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry please don't…please don't hit me…. please…" he mumbled terrified now.

Severa's eyes widened. She approached slowly and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. He flinched at her touch and whimpered softly. "I'm sorry..."

Severa sighed deeply. "All right, all right, fine, I overreacted." She replied. "Sorry for yelling at you...You just sorta...caught me off guard."

"S-So you're not my m-m-m-mama...?"

"Fraid not, kid." The little boy sniffled, then buried his face into his hands and let out a strangled sob. Severa frowned. "Now what?"

"I...I want my mama..."

Severa let out a sigh and placed her hand on her head. "She's not here kid." She said bluntly

He sniffed slightly "She…never is…doesn't want me…"

Severa felt a strong sense of guilt and shame. She would have been no different. She sighed and slowly approached the child and with great hesitation pulled him into a hug.

Harry opened his eyes his sobs quieting. "What…I thought…"

"Shh. Just shhh and calm down." She said in a surprisingly soothing voice as she held him to herself.

He sniffled and pressed himself closer to her. He tried to stop, but the tears just kept coming. "I...I...I can't stop crying!" He exclaimed, clutching at her clothes. Severa closed her eyes and sighed softly.

"Then don't." She replied.

"H-Huh...?"

"Do what you have to do to feel better. Just...get it out..."

Harry closes his eyes and just sobbed. Severa tightened her hold on him and rubbed his back soothingly as he cried all the while giving his soft "shhs" here and there. She did not know what had come over her but she did not want to let him go.

She leaned her head down and laid it gently on his, "Let it out. Let it all out." She whispered as flashbacks to when she was young and had gotten hurt, her own mother had done this to her. It was oddly not a bitter memory but…happier.

The sobbing started to quiet down and she leaned her head up and gave the boy a good look over. His emerald green eyes sparkled with tears as he gazed up at her. She moved her hands over to his cheeks and using her thumbs wiped away his tears from his cheeks.

"Feel better?" she asked softly.

Harry sniffled and nodded slowly. "Th-Thank you..." He mumbled softly, looking down. She smiled gently.

"No problem..." She replied. He yawned. "Tired?" He nodded. "Then go back to sleep." She placed him down on the bed. "I'm not going anywhere." Harry smiled.

"M-Miss...?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I know you're not really my...my mama...But...y-you...remind me so much of her..."

"How so?" she asked now honestly curious.

"She had pretty red hair…and would hold me when I cried…you are just as nice as her too." He said with a tired smile.

She blushed red and looked away yet she could not stop the small smile from appearing on her face. "She…left me…not her fault though…" he mumbled making her turn back to him with a surprised frown. "She left to the sky…so I could be happy…" he mumbled to her, his eyes closing.

"I miss her…" he mumbled as a lone tear fell, and his eyes finally closed.

Severa's eyes widened at that last part. She slowly rose to her feet and approached the boy's bedside. She gently put her hands on his side. She found herself...tearing up...? Why? Why was she tearing up?

She was in denial...She knew why... She...didn't like seeing this boy sad... It was a truly heartbreaking sight to her...

She also thought about what he said. "She left to the sky..." She mumbled. "Oh God...His mom's dead..."

Suddenly, she began to feel sick. The boy had lost his mother...at such a young age...

She crawled into the bed with him and held him to herself. He nuzzled into her in his sleep and let out a soft coo. She held him tightly, protectively. Her eyes closing as she tried to take back everything she thought about him. She opened her eyes and smiled softly at his sleeping face.

She traced his face and over a lighting shaped scar on his head that made tugged at her heart even more. She took a deep breath and held him tightly. She would not be returning to the potion shop tomorrow or ever again.

Soon the two were fast asleep. The woman holding a little boy tightly and the boy snuggled into her. If anyone would have guest. They would have thought they were a mother and son…and to her…deep down… did not mind that.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun began to rise, the sunlight creeping into the inn.

A certain redhead let out a groan of irritation. "Turn it off..." She grumbled, squeezing her eyes shut tighter. The sun only got brighter. "Ugh..." She sat up, shaking her head. "Damn mornings..."

She blinked when she realized she was holding a very light little weight.

Then she remembered...

The rescue of one little boy who had fallen into a canyon with scars and bruises. To going to a healing hut to get potions to calm him down and heal him, to everyone calling him her son. She frowned softly at that. To that night when he had a nightmare to when he called her mama.

She sighed. That had been a shocker. She winced then remembering that she did not handle that very well and it set off a crying fit from the little boy. She did not know why but she just held him close and let him cry. Then he spoke of his mother, and Severa understood now why he called her mama.

She was saddened by this and the thought that she would have left him too stung deep for her. She looked down at the still sleeping child and sighed softly. "You sure do know how to make things interesting huh?"

Her only response was for him to mutter something and snuggle more into her tummy making the knight blush scarlet at the adorable action. "Damn kid." She whispered softly with a small hint of amusement in her tone.

He then mumbled that accursed word in his sleep again. "Mama..." Severa grimaced.

"I'm really starting to hate that word and every variation of it..." She grumbled, looking to the side with a blush. She looked back at the boy and sighed. "You're lucky you can sleep through that sunlight you know." She said softly. "It's getting really bright out...I can never sleep like this..."

As if on cue, the boy began to stir in her arms. She sighed. 'And so it begins...' She thought.

"Hmmm...?" The little boy mumbled, looking around in confusion.

Still half asleep he started to try and get up to get to work on breakfast and his morning cleaning but when he found out that he was being held down. He blinked around and finally noticed the new room and the red haired woman who was holding him with a frown.

He blinked up at her and tilted his head slightly. "Y-you stayed…" he mumbled surprised.

The knight raised a single eyebrow at that. "Uh yeah. I did." She said plainly.

He looked down sadly. "Y-you didn't have too…I…I know you don't like me…" he muttered sad.

She flinched slightly at hearing that. "Wh-Who said I don't like you?" She asked, trying to make sure there was no edge in her tone.

"Y-You looked mad at me a lot...Like when I..." He flinched. "...Called you mama..." She looked away.

"That was an innocent mistake and I overreacted. I'm not gonna hold that against you."

"But...You...You don't look happy to see me right now...You're...Your mouth is pointing down...That means you're not happy..."

The knight sighed at that adorable explanation and while a part of her wanted to smile at the act she forced herself not to. "Some people just frown at everyone, it's not always because we are unhappy." She explained stiffly.

He flinched at her tone and looked down. "Sorry…" he muttered.

Severa sighed again and shook her head. "You asked the question. You got the answer." She said bluntly.

He lowered his face some more and tried to get out of the bed. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To start breakfast and cleaning…I have to earn my keep." He muttered.

The knight blinked at the strange response. "Earn your keep? Kid what are you talking about?"

He looked up at her with such sad eyes that made her heart crack slightly and she felt her annoyance melt into worry.

"I have to earn my keep so you don't throw me out like the freak I am." He explained in a sad almost broken tone.

She froze on the spot. "Wh-What...?" She said softly.

"I'm a freak. I have to do stuff for you or you'll throw me away." He said, looking down. "And I don't wanna be thrown away..."

"Kid..."

"I hate being hated...I wish I was normal. Then people wouldn't hate me...But I'm too me..."

"What do you mean?" She asked slipping from the bed and kneeling in front of him.

"I…I do freaky things. It makes people hate me."

"What do you do?"

"I can lift things without picking it up, change the color of shirts, and heal my owies." He looked down. "I hate the last one."

She stared at him wide eyed. Magic. The kid was a young spell caster. Yet the things he said made her confused and worried. Spell casters were viewed as the scholars of the world. Her own father being one and knowing so many others within the shepherds. She could always rely on one having her back as she got up close.

She could not understand then why he was calling his gift a curse then there was the last thing he said. "Why do you hate it healing you?" she asked softly, her edge gone.

Harry's eyes grew wide at the question and it was apparent to her he was not intended to say that out loud. He now looked like a scared animal terrified and ready to bolt at a second moment. His breathing started to grow ragged as he repeated, "No" over and over again.

He was going into a panic attack.

Severa's eyes widened. "Kid? Kid, calm down..."

"No...Please don't...I don't want it anymore, no more..."

"Kid, stay with me! What are you talking about?!"

"Please stop...I can't...I can't...I can't..."

"KID." He stopped at the gentle yet firm tone she used, and looked up at her to see her concerned face.

She reached down and gently cupped his cheeks. He flinched slightly at her touch but soon melted into them making her grin slightly at the act. She removed it quick though so she could focus.

"Look at me alright. You said my hair makes you calm and safe right? Well look at my hair and take a deep breath." She ordered gently.

He stared up at her red flowing hair and instantly felt a sense of safety and security. He took a deep breath and felt himself calm down.

"There you go. One more time."

He took a deep breath again felt a lot better. He looked into her eyes and found relief within them.

The knight sighed in relief that he had calmed down. "Now. I want you to tell me why you don't like it healing you." She asked gently. "If you need to look at my hair that's okay."

Harry took a deep breath. "I...I'm not supposed to tell-"

"If anyone tries anything I'll beat them to within an inch of their life."

"P-P-Promise...?" Harry asked softly. She nodded.

"I promise." She said gently. He took a deep breath.

"M-My uncle...He...He thinks I'm a freak...And he hates me...He beats me up for doing the freaky stuff...He yells at me...He makes me do so much work...It's...It's so...hard..."

Severa's world froze. Abuse…he was being abused because he could use magic. It all made sense now. His timid personality, his many scars, and worse when he drank the bottle…oh lord above.

She shook slightly and looked up at him with wide eyes feeling great shame and regret for all the negative things she had done agents this child.

She sees him lowering his head down thinking he upsets her and it triggers a part of her that she thought never existed. She reaches out and to the boys surprise lifts him up and into her lap as she hugs him close to herself as if hiding him from the world.

He was shocked. He felt like she didn't like him for the reason his family did but now and since he told her why he was expecting to be kicked out, yet instead she was hugging him close and to his greater confusion was running her fingers through his hair making him coo softly and nuzzle into her tummy feeling content and warm.

"I'm sorry..." She breathed.

"Sorry...? For what...?" Harry asked softly.

"Sorry for being so...so awful...So horrible..."

"I don't get it..."

"I've treating you so badly. I'm so sorry." She breathed softly as she hugged him tighter agents her.

Harry shook his head. "It's okay to treat me bad."

"No…Not it's not." She said sounding hurt and near tears. "It's never okay for a child to be treated like that. I'm so sorry."

Harry looked up at her sad face and frowned sadly at it. He reached up with his little hand and touched her cheek making her look down at him confused. "Don't be sad…I don't like it when your sad…"

She stared at him in amazement before chuckling softly and giving him a small grin running her fingers through his hair, "You are indeed an interesting little boy." She commented making him blush at her praise. "I promise to you that I won't treat you badly again. I swear on my honor as a knight" she swore.

Harry's eyes widened. "A knight...You're a knight?!" He exclaimed. She nodded.

"That's right." She said with a grin. "One of the best there is in the business." She ruffled his hair. "And it looks like I'm your knight in shining armour, huh?" He smiled brightly.

"Do you save people a lot? Have you fought bad guys?"

"Yes, I've fought tons of bad guys in my time. I fought in a war...And, I helped kill a dragon!"

"A dragon!" he said in awe and excitement.

Severa smiled down at his excitement and ran her hand through his hair gently. "Yes a dragon. I had help but it was a long a great well-earned victory." She commented.

"So cool." He muttered making the knights cheeks redden from embarrassment.

"It was." She nodded softly and lifted him up into her arms as she rose to her feet. "Now then. Let's get something to eat, I think we both need it."

"D-Do I have to-"

"No" she said stern. "You will not cook our meals little one. Only I will." She blinked slightly as she realized something. I don't know his name!

"Uh...Hey, kid...You got a name?"

"Harry..." He replied softly. "It's not a very good one, but it's my name..." Severa smirked.

"Well, you DO have quite the head of hair on you." She ruffled his hair lightly. He blushed.

"Too much hair...I don't like it..." He admitted.

The knight smiled lightly at that and ran her fingers through it. "Then I guess I can give you a haircut." She commented then felt a chill at the declaration wondering what that was.

"You will?" he asked with hope.

She decided to ignore the foreboding feeling and give Harry a small grin. "Of course, how hard could it be." The feeling grew worse.

Deciding to get out of the room. She placed him on the bed and gave him a small grin before walking into the bathroom to change into some day clothes. She came back out with her night were folded as she placed them in her pack.

She strapped her sword around her waist and lifted the little boy into her arms and walked down the steps.

The older woman looked up as the two descended and smiled at the much warmer and genuine emotions flowing from the two. It would seem she had changed her mind.

"Morning you two!" She chirped. "Here for breakfast, are you?" Severa nodded.

"Yes...If you don't mind." She replied.

"Not at all!" The innkeeper replied. "It's no trouble!"

"Let me pay this time, though." Severa pulled out her coin bag. "I feel bad accepting freebies."

"Oh, it's all right, do what makes you happy."

She handed her the amount needed and sighed softly. "I would also like to apologies for my action last night." She said in s a soft tone.

The woman waved her off as she took the money. "There is no need. You two looked so right together that I just assumed that you where his mother. But if you aren't may I ask why you have him?" she asked.

The knight sighed and looked down at the little child who blinked up at her confused. "I saved his life, and his family is no longer a safe place." She said in a calm tone yet the fire in her eyes were bright.

The woman frowned. "Oh the poor dear." She commented sadly. "You are a very brave and kind soul young lady. Your parents must be proud of you." She praised.

She blushed and looked down. "I hope so..." She mumbled softly, tightening her hold on the boy.

"Your mommy and daddy are proud of you." Harry said softly. She raised a brow.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! You fought a dragon! They gotta be proud, right?"

She stares down at him with wide eyes. She had never thought of that. She did help defeat the dragon and saved her father from a fate worse than death. She had always wanted to make her parents proud yet she never thought she could, then this little boy comes in and says they already are warmed her heart.

She smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Thanks buddy." She said softly making his eyes widen and look up at her shocked. She smiled down at him and then looked up at the smiling woman. "Where do we get the meal miss?"

"The mess hall over to the side. It may be small but it will do. My husband is the cook." She commented with fondness. "Just tell him what you want and he will make whip it up."

"Thank you." She bowed to the woman before walking down the mess hall while Harry waved adorably at the woman.

She entered and smiled at the home like feel the place had. She turned her head and saw and older man walk out of the back and approach her with a smile.

"Well hello their miss. What can I do for yeah and the little sir?"

"Hmm..." Severa looked thoughtful. "Can I...get a recommendation?"

"Well, I've been told I make an excellent plate of eggs and sausage." Severa smirked.

"Sounds good." She replied. "I'll take two plates." She placed the money on the counter.

"Coming right up!" The man replied, accepting the cash.

She sat down at one of the tables with the child in her lap. She just didn't want to let him go for some reason. She pouted slightly at the idea that he had gotten to her but one look from his green eyes she just sighed and excepted it.

"So, what do you like to do Harry?" she asked him.

He looked up at her and blinked. "Uh…I like to garden." He said.

"Really?" the knight asked surprised.

"Uh-huh. The plants don't hurt me. Well only the ones with the sharp things on them. They must not like me very much." He pouted as he remembered trying to pull out many of those.

She sighed. "Yeah, that's not good. Did you have any gloves?" Harry shook his head.

"Wasn't allowed..."

"Ah. No wonder...You're not supposed to yank those out with your bare hands like that. It'll definitely hurt you."

"So I was doing it wrong?"

Severa shook her head. "Not fully. You needed to protect your hands from the thorns." She said griping his hands gently. "Or else you will get cuts and infections."

"Oh. Okay." He said nodding he curled his little hands around hers and it warmed her heart yet she let a small grin show.

"I'll get you some gloves. Anything else you liked to do?" she asked.

"Well…I cleaned the house a lot and cooked almost all the food. They said I wasn't very good but there was never anything left over for me to try." He muttered with a small adorable pout.

Severa's eye twitched slightly. "Well that's definitely gonna change." She said calmly, moreso than she actually felt.

"I get to eat what I cook?!"

"Didn't I tell you I'd handle that?"

"But...I like cooking..."

The knight sighed softly at that and gave him a look while he looked up at her with those damn emerald eyes. She sighed again. "Okay, okay. You can still cook. BUT, I will help and watch you okay." She asked.

He beamed up at her and his eyes seemed to sparkle, and she couldn't stop the smile from showing. "Thank you!" he said and hugged her making her stiffen slightly.

He noticed and instantly pulled back with a worried frown. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! Please don't hate me." He begged.

She shook her head. "No, no, it's fine." She said calmly. "Just sorta...caught me off guard..." He looked down.

"I'm sorry for catching you off guard...I won't do it again..." Severa rolled her eyes.

"Come on now. You don't need to apologize over every little thing." She chided lightly. He flinched.

"Sorry..." Severa nearly facepalmed, letting out a light chuckle.

"You just did it again." She said with a smirk.

"I'm so-"

"Kid, come on now."

Harry looked down with his lips tightly shut.

Severa sighed softly and shook her head with a chuckle. "You're a good kid." She complemented patting his head.

Harry looked up at her with wide eyes before giving her a nervous smile.

"Breakfast is served." The older man said as he placed down the two plates.

Severa smiled up at the man in thanks and moved the child's plate up to him. "Eat up." She said with a small grin.

He tilted his head, then looked at his plate of food, looking unsure what to do. He poked at his egg with his fork. The yolk jiggled and he tilted his head. "Oh yeah...You know how to cut your food?" Severa asked.

"Um...No..." He admitted.

"Glad you're honest. Let me show you..." She stood and picked up his knife and fork. "Hold it down with your fork, then saw with the knife..." She gave him a demonstration on the egg. "Aaaaaand...there!"

"Wow! It came off!" Harry said in awe.

She chuckled lightly at him. "That's right." She agreed with a nod. "Now you try."

Harry nodded as he lifted the knife and fork up and did what she did before cutting more of the egg. He beamed up at her. "I did it!" he cheered.

She smiled down at him and shook her head. "Good job. You do know how to use a fork right?"

He gave a hesitant nod and lifted the fork and stabbed the egg. He lifted it to his mouth and hesitantly opened his mouth and took a bite. He chewed and then swallowed. It was the greatest thing he has ever had.

He dove into his meal eating at a quick rate as if he has never had a decent meal before in his life. The sad thing was, that was true.

The knight's eyes rose in alarm at his rate. "Hey slow down or you'll choke."

She was too late as a small piece of sausage got caught in his throat and he started to make choking noises.

Eyes wide, she dashed forward and performed the Heimlich Maneuver. The piece of sausage quickly flew out of his mouth, and he gasped for breath.

Severa sighed in relief. "Harry...Harry, are you okay?" She asked, somewhat shakily.

"I...I...I think..."

"Please be careful when you're eating. Smaller bites, okay?"

He nodded hesitantly and slowly now slightly fearful started to eat much slower than before.

Severa sighed softly in relief and she started to eat as well keeping a watchful eye on him just in case.

Soon their plates where bare they both let out satisfied sighs now that their tummy's were full. She grinned down at the child and then up at the older man who walked back to their table and grabbed the dishes. "Enjoy your meal?"

She nodded with a smile. "We did. Thank you."

"T-thank you." Harry said shyly.

The older man smiled down at the little boy, "It was my pleasure." He nodded then returned his gaze back to the woman. "We have some bits for your horse, we were about to take them out."

The knight smiled at him. "It's okay. I'll take it out. Wanted to see how she was doing." She stated nonchalantly.

"Excellent. Whatever makes you happy." He said with a smile.

"Thanks for everything." Severa waved. He waved back. She looked down at Harry with a grin. "Ready to see my horse?"

"Y-You have a horse?" Severa nodded.

"Every great knight needs a horse." She replied.

"I wanna see the horsie!" Harry said eagerly, clapping his hands.

Severa chuckled lowly at his cute and eager tone. She walked out with the bowl of bits and smiled fondly at the brown main of her partner.

She walked over to the horse and gently laid the bits down as she patted her side. "How've you been today?" she asked.

The horse neighed and trotted his hooves before gazing down at the small child in her arms. He looked back up at her and seemed to raise a questioning eyebrow.

Severa sighed and rolled her eyes. "I know. The kid grew on me okay." She pouted.

The horse rolled its eyes before he leaned his head down to the child. Harry stared at the majestic creature in wonder, much to the amusement of both rider and mount. The horse nudged the boy's chest making him giggle and start to pet the station.

Severa laughed out loud at the horses look of content at being petted and she decided to lift the boy up and place him on the horses back.

Harry wobbled for a moment in slight fear and held onto the horse's white main.

"It's okay Harry. Your safe, you won't fall." Severa cooed softly surprising the horse who only stared at her with wide eyes. She noticed and gave him a glare. "What?" It just shook it's head yet it's eyes still held shock and wonder over her sudden change of attitude over the little human.

Severa rolled her eyes and climbed on her horse's back, behind Harry. "Wanna go for a ride?" She asked with a smirk. He looked at her eagerly.

"Can we?!" He said excitedly. She chuckled.

"I'll take THAT as a yes." She said in amusement. "Well, boy, you heard the kid. Let's go!" The horse whinnied, then took off at a brisk pace.

"Wow! We're moving!" Harry said, awestruck.

Severa smirked down at the child and directed the horse in a direction and he took off at a nice pace.

Back at the inn the older man was standing with his arm wrapped around the woman who both had fond smiles on their face. "Brings back memories doesn't it.?" He asked in a fond tone.

The woman smiled softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It does." She spoke wistfully. As the image of the red haired knight and black haired child were replaced by a burnet haired woman and a blond haired little boy who were riding a horse down the way. She felt a lone tear fall from her eye yet her smile remained.

"That young woman, she seems to care for him huh?" the older man said absently.

The woman nodded her smile growing. "Like a mother to her son."

The two continued to watch the little group and the sounds of laughter, warmed their hearts. It was a special bond that was forming. A bond of mother and son.


End file.
